Arrroosta Sha
by indigo96
Summary: Rin sings The Sesshomaru Song, The Jaken Song, and...Arrroosta Sha!


I know in my profile I said I didn't like it when characters sing, but I forgot about Rin. She's allowed to sing. She's done so in the series, afterall. So, pick your tunes for the Sesshomaru Song and the Jaken Song.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru

Strong, brave Sesshomaru…"

I sighed. You would think at fourteen, she would have outgrown singing silly songs. But no, Rin was as youthful as ever, skipping ahead of us in full song.

"…I wouldn't cross him if I were you

He'll crush you into human glue…"

Rin frowned to herself, seriously thinking of more lyrics.

"…Or demon glue…

…Or half-demon glue…

…Or vampire glue…"

"What is a vampire?" I asked before I could stop myself. Great, now I've encouraged her. She'll never stop singing now. Although, the song _is_ rather flattering.

Rin spun around and beamed at me. "It's this crazy thing that sucks your blood. It _looks_ like a human, but it's not. Kagome told me about them. She said," Rin paused, trying to remember her exact words, "Vampires were wonderfully _romantic_ and _erotic_, because they're like a forbidden fruit. Their love is deadly and tragic."

Rin looked pleased that she remembered young Kagome's words verbatim. Inuyasha's woman was such a hopeless romantic, I thought wearily. Why did she fill Rin's head with nonsense? But if Rin liked her, well, I wasn't about to end their friendship.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru

Strong, brave Sessho-"

"Will you cut that out, girl?!" Jaken's high, squealing voice demanded, "If Lord Sesshomaru wanted a _minstrel_, he would have said so!"

"Is Master Jaken jealous? Don't worry, I'll make you a song, too!"

Internally, I groaned. Sometimes, no, _most_ of the time, Jaken should just keep his mouth shut. I wouldn't be nearly so tolerant of a Jaken song.

"Jaken, Jaken, Master, Master Jaken

He sort of looks like a crocken…

…dile…

Jaken, Jaken, Master, Master Jaken

Is itchy and irritable like he has chicken…

…pockens…

Jaken, Jake-"

"Rin," I said calmly, "Why don't you sing about something else?" It would be easier to convince her to sing another song than to get her to stop altogether.

"Okay!" She chirped. "Jaken, I'll need your help with this one!"

Jaken groaned, and I sighed. We knew what was coming next.

"Arms up!" She sang in a high, silly voice. Jaken grudgingly lifted his arms, and repeated what she said. He was only doing this because I forced him to, years ago. What? It was fun watching him squirm.

"Wrrrists togethaaa!" Jaken muttered something unintelligible, but did and said as she as she did.

"Elbows in!"

"Elbows in," Jaken wearily repeated.

"Arrroosta Sha, Arrroosta Sha, Arrroosta Sha Sha!" They both sang, swinging their locked arms up and down on one side of themselves, then in the middle, then on the other side. I smiled nastily at Jaken.

"Arms up!" Rin began, repeating the process until their knees were bent, their butts were out, their heads were back, and their tongues were out.

After they were done making fools of themselves, Jaken's aura read: **gloom**. He walked behind Ah-Un for the rest of the day, in an attempt to hide from Rin. Who knew a fourteen-year-old mortal could be so intimidating?

It wasn't until the nighttime that Rin spoke again (She sang the Sesshomaru Song frequently, and the Jaken Song less frequently, but she never actually _talked_).

She sat down beside me. "Can we go see little Izayoi again? And Kagome and Inuyasha?" Her eyes pleaded me to say yes, and I pretended they didn't influence me at all.

"Perhaps." Inuyasha was still a little wary of me. As he should be. But still, I should check to see if he hasn't killed himself with his own stupidity. What would Kagome and her pup do? _I_ couldn't take care of more people.

"Great!"

"I never said yes," I retorted, but she wasn't listening. Damn girl read me to well.

"You know, Lord Sesshomaru, you're a lot like a vampire."

I racked (a/n: Is it wracked? The dictionary didn't help) my brains for what vampires were like. The only words I remembered were _romantic_ and _erotic_.

I actually blushed.

* * *

You can take this romantically or father/daughter, whichever is your preference.

I think that deep down, Sesshomaru's a big softy, just like Inuyasha.

Arroosta Sha was hard to write about. It's a song I always sang at this environmental camp when I was younger (I still do, as I'm a volunteer now). But if you were reading and thought, "wtf?", I'm sorry. It would be easiest if I could perform it for you (wouldn't that be great? A stranger performing an odd children's song for you...), but I can't.

And the vampires...yeah. When I started I wasn't even thinking about them, but someone's been reading too much Stephenie Meyer...Eclipse is finally on sale!


End file.
